A large number of fraudulent copies of data contained in said media are made using software accessible to all users. These software applications are able to duplicate the data of a media despite copyright which generally protects said data. One known device of the prior art makes use of a security box to prevent pirate copies being made of the data contained in a media. The box, which contains an electronic identification circuit, is connected for example to a computer into which said media is introduced. Said device discloses the presence of a programme in the media making it possible to identify the security box by means of said electronic circuit. The programme is loaded into the computer and then carries out identification. In the absence of the appropriate box, the data cannot be read and accordingly the media cannot be used. The device only offers minimum security to the extent that the verification programme can be neutralised on the computer and then there is no longer any protection. Moreover, a protection box is generally associated with a single media item. As a result, the management of
security becomes cumbersome and complex since a new protection box is required for any new media item.